Shine Bright Like a Baljeet
The thirty-fifth episode of Season 37. Baljeet thinks he's a worthless little nerd, so Phineas, Ferb, and Katherine create a clip show of some of Baljeet's accomplishment. Doofenshmirtz discovers that Perry has been keeping a secret stash of Doof's most random moments. Episode Summary Baljeet is sitting under the tree with the boys and Katherine, who is cuddled up with him. Baljeet thinks he's totally not worth it. Phineas convinces him that he totally is. He tells him he's been called nerd, shrimp, and loser. Katherine gets an idea. They should make a clip show about all of his greatest moments, to show him how great of a person he really is. Phineas thinks that's a great idea. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry is already at Doof's HQ, and he brought along some DVDs. Doofenshmirtz wonders why Perry brought DVDs along. Perry inserts the disc in, and it shows Doof strapped on a firework. Doof doesn't like where this is going. Back in the backyard, the boys have gathered all their friends to watch the awesome clip show about Baljeet. The clip show is shown, and everyone thinks that Baljeet's awesome moments made that a really cool clip show. Baljeet starts to feel hope inside him. But back Doof's, Doof is feeling awful. One embarrassing moment after another. Perry is getting a good laugh out of this. Back with the boys, Katherine is kissing Baljeet like crazy, saying she has the most amazing boyfriend ever. Everyone thinks that's really cute. After Doof's clip show, Perry publishes it on the Internet. Doof is really mad at Perry. Songs *''Presenting Baljeet'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Baljeet is one cool dude!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *This episode includes a clip show ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory", "All My Greatest Inventions", "Settling Differences", "So Long, Mario and Luigi") *Doof gets embarrassed on the Internet again ("Tip of the Day") *The following clips of Baljeet are shown: **Baljeet getting an A+++ ("Unfair Science Fair") **Frenemies ("Lotsa Latkes") **The growing watermelon ("Attack of the 50-Foot Sister") **Baljeet and Buford giving kids the bounce house ("Meatloaf Surprise") **The Baljeets in the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen ("Primal Perry") **Baljeet asking Katherine out ("Katherine's Boyfriend") **Baljeet wanting to be Hanumaun-Man ("Out of Toon") **Give Me a Grade ("The Baljeatles") **Baljeet and Buford on a talk show ("An Evening with Buford and Baljeet") **Baljeet and Buford reunite ("Bully Bromance Breakup") **Baljeet figuring out subatomic particles ("Cranius Maximus") **Baljeet and his contractions ("Monsters From the Id") **Baljeet's fixed clock ("Baljeet's Broken Clock") **Baljeet doing laundry ("Baljeet's Laundry Service") **Baljeet and Buford get the Pizzazzium ("Vanessacary Roughness") **Baljeet's color-coded schedule ("Bubble Boys") **Baljeet and the F-Force gain ("F-Force") *The following are a list of Doofenshmirtz's random moments: **Doofenshmirtz on the firework ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") **Doofenshmirtz on the Bum-Bum-Inator ("The Baljeatles") **The driving test ("The Doonkleberry Imperative") **Doofenshmirtz steps down ("All Hail King Doofenshmirtz!") **Doofenshmirtz getting hit with Star Bits ("The Battlerock Quest") **Doofenshmirtz hitting the brick wall ("Misperceived Monotreme") **Doofenshmirtz getting run over by dogs ("No More Bunny Business") **"Once the chickens hatch, that's when the marshmallows kick in!" ("Buford Confidential") **"It won't stop flushing!" ("Tip of the Day") **Doofenshmirtz with a mustache ("Perry the Actorpus") **Doofenshmirtz and the Abe Lincoln robot ("Let's Bounce") Allusions *'Shine Bright Like a Diamond': The song title is how they got the title for the episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37